Harry Potter The rise of the dark
by Preetz
Summary: Its Harry's sixth year,with the rising darkness around him,it is his courage and faith that can get him through.Discovering new feelings for a girl,a shocking truth about Draco Malfoy,life for Harry is not easy.
1. IT ALL BEGINS

_**chapter:one summer stories**_

It was a rather quiet sunny afternoon,Harry potter was seated in his Dursleys were planning to go on another vacation,but he was not interested in had become much civil,when it came to Harry,what surprised him most was that even Dudley,his cousin, was bugging him no was casually surveying the room,when his eyes were drawn to The Daily prophet,freshly deliverd to him that was untouched,he knew,like everyday it carried the news of death,tragedy and destruction-it prevailed every where,both in the wizarding world and the muggle world,it all implied the same -the rising darkness.  
>He couldn't help but wonder what would happen in his sixth year, when he got back to imagined how he might have led peaceful life with his parents and friends,if it was not for voldemort coming his prophecy-it only added more depair to the already exiting feeling in his chest.<p>

An hour passed,still,he could not clear his head of these gloomy decided to think of something cheerful,he wondered what Ron and Hermoine would be might be having his best time with his was probably in Switzerland with her parents.

A faint pop in the garden snapped him back to the saw the figure of elderly old man,with white beard and long robes walking towards the paused doubting his eye sight,however his doubts were cleared by the screams of uncle vernon errupting from the hall.

"I apologise,I may be a little forceful,now...ah,Harry!"

Harry smiled at the old man,gracefully sitting on the Dursleys's new couldn't speak as Dumbledore spoke in a hurry,''We are leaving,in five minutes.''

Harry did not mind asking him where they were heading to,he did not packed his things and joined they apparated.

It was almost evening whe he stepped into the burrow,where he was engulfed in a huge, warm hug by .He was delighted to see Ginny,Ron and dinner he gave a brief account of his adventure with Dumbledore.

''Slughorn?'' said Hermoine,''lets see,but for now I I am excited to go to the joke shop.''

''Fred and Geoge's,'' said Ron,''its a pretty little shop.''

Weasley's wizards wheezes,Harry found was amazing,everywher all he could see was colourful patterns,magical candies and weasley's trademark then,he saw Draco Malfoy moving suspiciously on the and others followed him,just to see him enter Borgin and they returned to the joke shop.

''Its death eaters,''said examining the damage around,''they are out in the open,they just attacked..''she trailed off.

Later that week,all the gloom was forgotten with them packing things,buying books, were ready for a new adventure,they boarded the Hogwads express. 

_Thanks for reading:)_

_Please review! It may be a short chapter but lot more is to ,yeah..LOL!_  
><em>REVIEW <em>


	2. BEST FRIENDS

**CHAPTER -2**

**BEST FRIENDS**

''Take care all of you,''Mrs Weasley was shouting on top of her voice,''don't forget to write me!''

She was jogging along the platform nine and three fourth to catch up with the Hogwards express that had already attained its full ,Ron and Hermoine watched her as the train soared past a stack of worried parents who were all bidding their good byes to their kids.

''Its okay,mom!'' Ron shouted back while muttering slightly under his breath,''she thinks we are some crazy first years.''

Hermoine glared at the red-head while Harry merely weather was outside was was a bright day even though some black clouds lined up in the picturesque beauty of the surroundings,the pristine valleys,the cool morning breeze all reminded Harry of his early days in recalled how thrilled he was,when he borded the express for the first time,how glad he was when he made some good friends stepping out of the Dursley's glanced up at his companions,both sitting next to him in that warm,cozy had been six years since he met these two,Harry corrected himself,five long years and still he was putting up with Ron and Hermoine who had started yet another smiled sofly,his day wouldn't be complete with out their persistent seemed to have noticed that he was staring at them because they fell silent suddenly.

''What's wrong Harry?'' he could hear Hermoine's soft tone,beside her Ron was giving him worried looks.

''Nothing,''Harry shook his head,''its been five years Hermoine,''he added smiling widely,''its like yesterday I met you.''

''Oh right,hello,do you remember me?'' Ron joked,''I met you here,what's your name? Its Harry,I ,I'm unable to recall the name of this bushy haired gir-OWWW! HERMOINE!''

Harry laughed again,as Hermoine wordlessly went back to reading Hogwars-A history after punching Ron on his back.

It was half past six in the evening,they were all seemingly was wondering why the train had slowed down in the past one hour,when the train came to an abrupt opened his half closed eyelids just to hear Hermoine's muffled whisper.

''What's that?'' she cried in a voice barely went pitch were muffled whishperings everywhere and they could hear distant cries and was fully awake as a shrill cry echoed through out the compartment.

''Bloody hell,what's that now?'' Ron exclaimed as he got off his seat to stand beside ,he was panicked too.

''M-may be the dementors,''Harry suggested though there was no mist around the area,no sign of chilly winds beating up the glassy windows of the compartment.

And suddenly they could hear footsteps from somewhere around ever it might be,Harry was sure they were heading to his him,he could sense Hermoine's rising pulse by the way her fingers were tightly wrapped around his fore arm.

In a flash the compartment door slid open,revealing a cloaked figure with the tip of its wand lit,like glowing fire in the clutched his wand tightly,ready to attack the was sure,even at that tense moment that Ron and Hermoine were doing the same.

''Hello,there,who's here?'' a very familiar voice boomed easing the tension prevailing in the three teenagers.

''Lupin!'' Harry lurched forward to hug the hooded man.

''Oh! Harry!'' came a warm reply from his mouth which was now curled into a friendly smile.

''Bloody hell!'' Ron breathed a sigh of relief as Hermoine collapsed on to her seat.

''Oh,I am sorry,I didn't want to scare you,''he replied addressing the pile of distraught teenagers who were looking at him with terrified looks on their faces.

''Its nothing,we were a bit worried that's all,''Hermoine choked,her voice reflecting tiniest trace of fear.

''I am so glad to see you,''Harry beamed at the best friend of his godfathe- his late god father Harry corrected himself quickly,grimacing at the thought just occured to was terribly missing Sirius,although he hated to admit it,he had felt so much secure in his company,so much happy that he truly had someone for him,just for ,Sirius was his family,with the Dursley's being out of the ,Ron's family cared for him equally and he thoroughly enjoyed his time staying with being with Sirius had been different though he couldn't explain never mourned for his father or mother,he was sad they had left him he never mourned their death as he hardly knew anything about few months he had spent with his god father were precious ones,he could never ever forget him,his smile and his his demise was crushing him like he had been under a thousand tonne threatened to fall as he recalled the time when Sirius fell into the he shook them away,he wouldn't cry,well not now!

''Why are you here Lupin?'' Hermoine's question seemed to have dragged him back to the present.

''Oh,the Order is here,with the aurors,yes,'' Remus Lupin replied her in a quiet tone.

It was then Harry glanced up from his spot to look properly at his former was rather pale,his eyes were blood red,a band of sweat was formed across his fore head. Perhaps,the order kept his nights busy,Harry wondered,before questioning him.

''Anything wrong?''

''Oh,nothing really,'' Lupin spoke plopping down beside Harry,''they were informed,death eaters may attack the train.''

''You were only giving us protection,''Hermoine inquired,''Do you think they'll be out in open?''

''Ofcourse,yes,''Lupin replied calmly,''you have seen it yourself at the diagon are breeding.''

''I was unable to meet you over the summer,I want to know how you're doing Harry,''he said turning to the face the boy,''I was worried about you.''

Harry took in a deep breath before answering him.

''I am good, about you?''

Before Lupin could answer his question another shrill cry errupted from near the compartment,this time it was much louder.

''What's that again?'' Ron asked frantically speaking for the first time since the train had stopped.

''Its the aurors,I guess they're done,''Lupin added hastily while heading to the door,''they are signalling each other ,that's it! I must leave now.''

Harry nodded in understandment while the compartment came back to life with the lights glowing train was picking up its momentum again,when Lupin whishpered,

''I want you to be careful,all of has recruited some new followers,some very young ones,according to the Order,so I'm warning luck,''with that he was gone.

For a long while the trio remained silent comprehending what Lupin had said,how coherent his words seemed to had witnessed the damage the death-eaters had caused that day and they could hardly even imagine what was in store for them.

''Lupin may be right,we need to be careful,''Harry said after a long pause,''He has got young followers.''

''What do you mean Harry?'' Hermoine forrowed her eyebrows.

''There may be some of them in the school,''Harry was obviously referring to the death-eaters.

''That's mental Harry!'' Ron exclaimed,slightly amused at his friend's deductions.

''I think Lupin made it clear,''Harry replied irritably.

Hermoine closed her eyes,lost in thought when Ron replied,''ofcouse Harry,we have Snape there,haven't we?''

''He was referring to the younger ones,the new ones,Ron,'' Harry was looking at the window pane as he said that.

''Then who do you suggest?'' Ron asked him,still refusing to agree with his best friend.

''Malfoy! Then we have that Zabini git and ofcourse Crabbe and Goyle,''Harry answered running his free hand through his messy hair.

''That's not possible Harry,''Hermoine stated firmly ignoring Ron's ringing laughter at Harry's new comment.

Harry decided to drop the topic,he had half expected Hermoine to support his theory,but seeing that she was not convinced,he decided to keep his thoughts to was another good half-an-hour for them to reach Hogsmede and everything was normal around compartment was filled with buzzing students who were all busy,heading to the changing of the corner of his eye he could see Malfoy pasing by their door,just when Luna Lovegood dashed into stumbled a few steps backwards as Luna mumbled a few apologies to glared at her before calmly going on his way must admit,he was tacken aback at his was very unlikely of he would make a snide comment or atleast he would try to threaten then,he seemed very weak,his skin was almost as pale as his white blonde couldn't shake the nagging feeling in his chest suggesting him that Malfoy had something up his sleeve.

''Hello,everyone,''Luna beamed at Harry,Ron and Hermoine.

Harry smiled at her and saw Ginny,Neville and Dean enter the compartment.

''We've been looking for you for ages,''Ginny cried joining to sit with Ron and Hermoine as she spoke.

Harry smiled at nodded at her,patted Neville's back and glanced at Dean before quicky excusing his cloak of invisibility in his hand,he raced behind Malfoy,covering himself,he slowly followed him to his compartment.

Indeed this compartment was different than others,Malfoy's own special compartment,Harry thought to slimy,rich,spoiled git!Its every inch was dipped in rich green paint,its walls were nicely decorated depicting his slytherin was a huge room packed with all sorts of found a spot near the huge book shelf,he nearly tripped on the soft polished floor but thankfully,he managed to get a hold on himself at the right time.

''Drake!'' cried pansy addressing the pale boy who sat facing her,''where were you? We need to talk.''

''There's no way I'm going to talk to you Parkison!''Draco growled staring at the floor obviously avoiding her eyes.

''Come on now!'' Blaise exclaimed placing a comforting arm on his back,''we know something's bugging you and we ought to know what it is.''

''And why do you care,Zabini?''Draco spat swatting his hand away from his shoulder.

''Because I am your best friend!''Blaise replied harshly,''and you don't have anyone who cares for you,besides your pathetic mother.''

''Don't you dare to speak about her that way!'' Draco gabbed his best friend by his collar.

''Please calm down,we-'' Pansy choked,''we are best friends since we were five.''

That seemed to have stopped Draco dead in tracks but Blaise went would not stop now,the best way to get the truth out of Draco was to infuriate him and he must know what happened at the manor over summer.

''You ask me why I called her pathetic? Where was she when He was torturing you over summer?What was she doing seeing her only son suffer the wrath of the lord?-''

''THAT'S ENOUGH BLAISE! THAT'S NOT TRUE!''

''Then tell me the truth.''

For a moment they were all silent Harry stood there watching them,his legs rooted to his spot.

''You know,Drake,''Pansy piped Blaise a sympathetic look,she added,''you're a jerk.''

''Right! Then,why don't you leave me alone?''Draco shouted back at them.

''I think,I already explained that,''Blaise gave him a sad smile,''we are best friends and we care for you.''

Draco looked away, knew he was being a jerk,but then this was Dark lord's mission and he was supposed to do it was awe-struck as he listened to their emotional outburst,shaking his head he continued to watch the scene with interest.

''Look,Drake,''Blaise began in a soft voice,''please tell me,what's bothering you,we never hide anything from eachoth-''

''What made you think I'm bothered Blaise?''Draco shot back,cutting his speech,''I am fine,there now,happy?''

''You can't fool us,'' Draco sighed,Blaise always had the upper hand in their banters.

''What did He ask you to do?''Pansy asked him straight away,''I know He was at the manor.''

''It has nothing to do with you,''it slipped out un-intentionally out of his mouth,Draco regretted it immediately .

''So you agree He has a task for you,''it was Blaise ,why doesn't he shut his mouth?

''And its crushing you,am I right?''

''Hell! No,Blaise! You think its safe to discuss you-know-who here?''

''Well, you're going to avoid us once we're at ,I guess,I can drop it for now seeing you're always stood for ,we can face Him too,together,''he reminded him one last time before moving out of the compartment with Pansy by his side.

Draco was leaning down on to his table,his head bowed,his fists was about to follow them when he felt a curse hit him.

''What did you think,Potter?''Draco Malfoy was standing with his wand drawn out,pointed at him.

A non-verbal curse,Harry wondered how he had managed to do he could make out what was happening,he was knocked to the floor.

''That's a body binding curse,Potter!'' Draco said throwing back the cloak onto him in the stomach he added, ''and this,is for stalking me in my own private compartment.''

He had cast a silencing charm on Harry and he found himself trapped.

''We reached Hogsmede,''Draco spoke again closing the door,''good riddance,Potter,''with that he walked down the platform leaving a distraught Harry Potter lying motionless on the floor,hidden by his own cloak of invisibility.

**Thanks for reading...Please do review.**

**Well,what did you think? Did you like the idea of Draco,Blaise and Pansy being best friends? Go ahead and review.**

**Chapter:3**

A strange encounter: Luna is trapped in the Dungeons surrounded by a mob of slytherins,then someone comes to rescue...

Read on,its Draco/Hermoine centred and I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible,so bear with the story.


	3. A strange encounter

**CHAPTER : 3**

**A STRANGE ENCOUNTER**

''Harry, my boy!'' boomed a voice that made Harry to look abruptly at its was casually walking towards the boys dormitories when professor Slughorn decided to interrupt him.

''Good evening professor, '' Harry smiled at the old man.

''Any thing on your mind boy? You seem tired.''

''Must be the journey sir.I'm just tired, yes.''

''Well, boy, you must be off to bed , I can see you in potions 't you join us my boy?''

''Oh, I'll be there, thank you is one of my favourites.''

''Great then, off you go.''

''Good night sir.'' 

Harry was slightly surprised at his unusually cheerful then, it was Slughorn and this must be usual for him.

''Password, boy!''

The fat lady was glaring at him while muttering lightly under her breath, ''students dropping in, late at night! Merlin's beard!''

''Its not even eight in the will begin in an hour!''

''That's not the password, boy.''

Harry shook his head.

''You know me! '' he exclaimed.

The fat lady did not stir.

''Griffindor ! '' he nearly shouted in exasperation.

''I know you're a password? I need password.''

He was about to bang his head when he heard someone giving the password.

''Gordic's pride.''

His gaze drifted on to the person standing behind him.

''Ginny!'' he breathed a sigh of relief.

''Hi, Harry, '' the red head smiled at him.

He was really glad Ginny had saved him from giving himself a cocussion.

''Err..What are you doing out there? I thought you'd be with Hermione and others in the common room.''

''Oh, I just met were just talking in the library.''

''I see.''

Harry's grin faded on hearing Dean's was slightly amused and half relieved that he was not jealous, not atleast in his mind.

''Will you head inside?'' the fat lady barked causing them to hurry through the portrait hole.

''Hey Gin, '' he called her, moving towards the stairs, '' thanks for the password.''

''Don't mention it, Harry, '' she smiled again before heading off in other direction.

Hermione was curled up by the fire place, reading one of her many text books, while Ron was busily chatting with the other griffidor boys in the common would have loved to join them, if his mind had not been drifting towards the persistent thoughts of Voldemort and Malfoy only added to the existing , Harry found himself lying on his bed, trying to - he desperately thought of a way to know what he was up to, when an idea popped up in his mind.

He rummaged through his out the maurader's map, he thought, he would atleast be able to keep an eye on him this was casually surveying through the map to locate the tiny dot of Draco Malfoy in the dungeons when his eyes were drawn to the dot of Luna - he was she doing in the dungeons? His eyes widened when he spotted the names of a bunch of slytherins close to her name.

'That would mean that Luna is- TRAPPED!'

Harry let out a cry of frustration and dashed out of the dormitories.

''What's wrong mate?''

''Harry!''

He coud hear Ron and Hermione's worried voices but he couldn't when Luna was trapped amidst a stack of slytherin ran with all his might towards the needed to find would begin in a few minutes and he had very less time left in his hand.

''Look, who we got here? '' Crabbe drawled, ''it isn't the weirdo Loony, is it?''

''Lost your way, did you Loon?'' Nott's cruel laughter rang through the almost empty dungeons.

''Sodd off, Nott, '' Luna's tone was no longer dreamy, as she pulled out her wand while glaring at the pure-blood.

''You're in no position to us that ton Loony, '' he sneered blocking her path.

Luna was in a , she could hex him and others though she was forbidden to do that inside the was a proud ravenclaw, so she would let her wit handle the situation.

''Get out of my way, now!'' she demanded harshly taking a step towards the slytherin.

''Well, well, you certainly have grown a back bone over summer, '' Nott inched closer, '' hanging out with griffindors did wonders to you.''

''You were majority at the now, '' he paused, his eyes narrowed into slits, ''you're alone, aren't you?''

He laughed menancingly and pulled out his him Crabbe, Goyle mimicked his was about to mutter a curse when some one caught him by the found himself backed up on to the cold dungeon whimpered feeling the strong grip of the intruder on his arm.  
>Luna glanced up at her saviour and took in his tall figure and blonde hair.<p>

''Malfoy? Draco-''

Her assumptions were confirmed by Nott's angry out and Goyle were baffled by this new predicament but they remained silent.

''Theo,'' her saviour sneered, '' this isn't our first have some serious issues other than tormenting these worthless people.''  
>Theodore glared at Malfoy, but some how backed off, cursing slightly under his breath.<p>

''And you, Lovegood, '' Malfoy fixed his death glare on Luna. '' Dungeons aren't safe, not for the likes of you,'' he spat throwing back her wand at her.

Harry watched in horror as Malfoy stromed past her, his robes swinging by his side as he left.H glared one last time at her and he was closed her yes, taking a deep breath, she leaned against the wall for couldn't deny that the incident slightly terrified was still replaying the scene in her mind when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

''Ohh! Harry !'' she squeaked, utterly bewildered and also relieved at the sight of him.

''Are you okay Luna?'' he asked concern dripping in his every word, ''I've seen your name on the map.I really felt, I should see you because I thought,'' he paused, ''you were trapped.''

''That's so sweet of you Harry, '' she smiled fondly at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears, '' thank you.''

''What were you doing here Luna? Curfew will begin at any moment from now, '' he asked, adjusting his glasses.

''Well, I was chasing a wack-spurt Harry! And now,I think I've lost it,'' she grimaced.

''You shouldn't have done it alone Luna, ''he shook his head while patting her back, '' you better be careful Luna.''

''Its not always safe to go alone, '' he added softly, walking ahead his fingers wrapped around Luna's.

He was about to turn away from the spot when his eyes were drawn to a small parchment lying on the floor.

''What's the matter Harry ?'' she asked, while wondering what made him stop.  
>Harry was not eyes were rooted on to the faded parchment lying motionless in the dark had hardly noticed it slipping on to the floor from Malfoy's robes as he walked past somehow, he was sure that piece of paper belonged to quietly picked up the note and pocketed it.<p>

''Its really nothing, Luna, '' he assured the her along the corridor, he added, ''I can walk you back to your common room.''

''Thank you so much, Harry, '' she smiled at him once again, a dreamy smile that was so characteristic to her, '' for being there with me, tonight.''

''We're friends, Luna and what do you think are friends for?''

Harry smiled back at her, greatly relieved that she hadn't got hurt in the mess.

''To help, ofcouse, '' Luna gave him another bright smiled too, her cheerfulness was utterly contagious.

''Good night, Lune ,'' he said stepping back, ready to call off the night.

''I'm glad you're my friend Harry, good night, '' she turned to enter the common room.

''And Harry! ''

''Yes?''

''I will be glad to join you in your fight against Him.''

Harry was surprised how she had managed to bring out her instincts so subtly.

''Thank you, Luna.''

He smiled again while silently making his way to the griffindor tower. 

**THANK YOU FOR READING :)**

Next chapter- well what's the note that Harry got? What's the reason for Malfoy's strange behaviour? And what will happen if Hermione enters the play? Read on.

And reviews are most welcome.'Cause I really wanna know how you chappie will be longer so please...REVIEW.

**REVIEWS ROCK!**


End file.
